In an optoelectronic component, emitted radiation is coupled out depending on the desired application. In this case, it may be relevant whether scattered light is emitted from the optoelectronic component or whether the radiation is intended to be oriented in one direction. In many applications it is important for the radiation to be emitted in a manner focused as much as possible in one direction. This is important in the case of emitters, for example, such as an automobile headlight or a flashlight. In the case, moreover, where the emitted radiation is coupled into an optical waveguide, accurate focusing of the radiation is desirable in order to avoid losses as a result of scattering or absorption.